Lost time
by PandorasHollow
Summary: SNickers...sex, fights and a calculation


_**Disclaimer:** Don't own CSI and all that jazz  
**Spoilers:** none, just consider that I had this idea a few months ago, which means it could be set during the middle of season six and that season finale didn't happen.  
__**AN:** While I was going through some notes for my lit class I found this one paper with doodles all over and in the middle of it an idea for a snickers story. The doodles indicate that I was extremely bored which only means that my prof was talking about Hemingway :D  
Anyway, here's the story my sleep deprived mind came up with. Nothing serious, just some random SNickers stuff_

* * *

**Lost Time**

Her body tingled so deliciously as she lay on her back, trying to regain control over her breathing. She looked to her right side and saw Nick in an identical position. He was on his back, his chest rising and falling with every breath he took. He felt her eyes on him and turned his head towards her, a grin upon his face.

"Wow." He said and made Sara giggle.

"Wow, indeed." She agreed and rolled onto her belly, letting one of her legs tangle with his as she brought his head closer to hers, engaging their lips in a long, sensual kiss. Behind her closed eyes the world seemed to sway, and she felt a dizzy sensation settle over her, making everything seem like a wonderful dream. Sara felt his hand on her face and knew that it was reality, that Nick was really with her. His hand pushed a strand of hair behind her ear before it slid down her neck, her spine, until it rested at the small of her back. A moan filled the bedroom, and Sara couldn't tell who had moaned and she didn't care. Nick was pulling her on top of him, pressing her breasts into his chest, everything else didn't matter.

Their night off had started innocently enough. A movie and for a change a homemade dinner at Nick's house. Neither could really explain what had happened after the dinner. Neither was sure if the night was a result of long hidden feelings, the attraction has been there all these years, or if it was just some random impulse. Whatever it was that made them act, it had left them happy and carefree and without any regrets.

When they pulled away from each other, Sara sighed contently, making Nick smile broadly at her.

"I can't believe we just did that." He said.

"I can't believe we waited this long to do that." Sara said, his chest started to quiver beneath her, shake with laughter. "What?" She asked, unsuccessfully holding back a giggle. "It's true. Just think of all the times we could have done this. So many lost chances. We wasted days, months, yea…" Nick's lips upon hers prevented from rambling any further. He pulled away slightly, a smile quickly finding its way onto his lips.

"I think I just found the only way to shut you up. I feel so powerful." Nick teased. "I feel like a…" This time it was Nick who didn't get to finish the sentence and Sara who interrupted with a kiss. Before he could deepen the kiss, Sara pulled away and smiled smugly down at him.

"It seems to work both ways." She told him. Nick shook his head in amusement before kissing her again.

**2 weeks later**

"Sara…"

"Nick, I'm fine. Really." She said, getting tired of having the same conversation for the umpteenth time that day. First Warrick had voiced his concern, then Catherine, Grissom and now Nick. They all wanted her to go home and get some rest but Sara, the stubborn person she was, refused to go until the case was closed.

"Sara, you can't be fine. The last time you slept was on Wednesday. We have Friday now."

"It's barely two in the morning." She answered, getting quickly annoyed by his persistence.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you haven't slept in the last thirty hours."

"That's not true. I just took a nap a few hours ago." She defended herself.

"Twenty minutes are not enough. You have to get a full night's sleep." Nick said softly, hoping that he could talk some sense into her. "I worry about you. You have been practically living on coffee and those Snickers bars. This is not only unhealthy but you're also endangering the case." Nick's reasonable words were met with an icy glare.

"I'm fine." Sara repeated, this time through gritted teeth. He could criticize her eating habits all he wanted but he could not tell her how to do her job.  
Nick was getting irritated with her, slowly starting to lose his calm demeanor.

"You're not fine. When I came in, you were beating up your locker because you forgot the lock combination. Come on Sara, you know as well as I do that sleep deprivation leads to making mistakes. You're not a robot. Go home, eat some real food and go to bed."

"I don't need you to take care of me. I'm capable of doing it myself."

"Right now, it doesn't seem that way."

"Just because we're sleeping together doesn't mean that you know what I need." She regretted the words as soon they left her mouth. Nick looked as if she had slapped him. One look into his brown eyes, Sara was sure that her words had caused him more pain than her hand ever could.

He took a step back, raising his hands as if in defeat before turning around, towards the exit.

"Nick…" Sara reached out to him but he was already moving away from her, walking out of the locker room. She stood there and stared at the door, long after he had left. "That was great, Sara. Really great." She muttered to herself, collapsing back against the row of lockers.

The door of the locker room opened and Greg popped his head inside.

"Sara."

"What?" She said harshly, but quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, Greg. I didn't mean to snap at you." Greg just nodded.

"Wendy has your results."

"Thanks Greg." He looked at her, getting worried a bit. "Everything okay?" Greg asked cautiously.

"No, nothing is okay." Sara said. She remembered the look upon Nick's face and knew what she had to do. "I'll be right back." She said to Greg before hastily brushing past him and out of the room. Greg looked after her, wondering what had happened.

Sara walked into the break room, hoping to find Nick there but only Catherine sat at the table, a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Hey Sara. You looking for something?"

"Yeah, have you seen Nick?"

"He and Warrick just left. Brass brought in a suspect in their case."

"Oh." Sara said and her face fell, which Catherine noticed.

"Is everything alright? Can I help you?" Catherine asked, assuming that Sara was looking for Nick because she needed help with her case. No one at the lab knew about Nick's and hers new relationship and Sara hoped that there was still a relationship that she could tell their friends about.

"No, it's okay." Sara said. "Thanks for asking." She smiled briefly at Catherine, before making her way towards the DNA lab.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Nick wandered into his living room clad in a pair of sweats and a white t-shirt. He had come home an hour ago and despite the tiredness he felt, he couldn't fall asleep. He switched the TV on and plopped down on the couch but before he could get too comfortable, there was a knock at his door. With a groan he got up and opened the door without looking through the peep-hole.

Sara stood on the other side of the door, nervously playing with a folded sheet of paper in her hand.

"Hi." She said and looked at him.

"Hey." Nick said and they stared at each other silently for a bit before Nick took a step aside, letting her into his house.

Nick walked over to his couch and sat down on the same spot which he had occupied earlier. He noticed that her hand was somewhat clutching that folded paper.

"What's with the paper?" He curiously asked. Sara looked down at it and then sat down on the small couch table across of Nick.

"Do you remember the first time we slept together and I told you how much time we have wasted?" She asked and Nick nodded, wondering why she was asking him that. "Well, after Vega arrested the main suspect in my case a few hours ago, I went home. I showered, ate but couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about you and then I remembered that particular event. I asked myself how often we would have had sex if we would had started seeing each other when I first came to Vegas. So…" She said and unfolded the paper. "I calculated all the days that we missed having sex. Hypothetically speaking." Nick's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Sara…"

"Shh…Okay, here it goes. We've known each other for almost six years." She said and Nick nodded. "That are about sixty-seven months or two-thousand and ten days. These are round figures, of course."

"Of course." Nick suppressed a smile, while listening to her.

"Two-thousand and ten days minus the days I had my period,

minus the days we worked doubles and triples,

minus the days we got interrupted by work,

and the days when something or someone else interrupted

minus the days one of us had been ill

minus the days you've visited your family in Texas

minus the days you spent with the guys instead with me

minus the days I refused to sleep with you because you had spent the day with the guys instead of with me…" that brought a smile to Nick's face.

minus the days we were too tired to do anything

minus the days we spent apart due to a stupid fight. So, if I calculated it right, as right as one could calculate with hypothetical numbers, we missed having sex on nine hundred and eighty-seven days." Sara finished and looked up from the sheet of paper. "This is just the number of days. However, considering the last two weeks, I know that the number of the actual acts would be twice as much."

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Nick smiled and took her hands in his, the sheet falling down on the floor.

"Nick, I didn't mean what I said today in the locker room." Sara said, squeezing his hands briefly. "I know I'm not good at expressing my feelings but I hope that the last two weeks have shown you how deeply I care for you. It's more than just about sex. I'm sorry if I made you doubt our relationship, I never intended to. I know that we haven't been together for that long but I want you to know that I'm serious about this, about us." Sara said and she hoped that she hadn't revealed too much. She knew that Nick would never deliberately hurt her, still she couldn't but feel a bit vulnerable as she sat across of him, hoping that he would say something that would calm her nerves. He did.

"I'm serious about us too." He said and Sara sighed happily, a smile forming on her lips. "You're very important to me, Sara Sidle. That means I worry about you and you can bet your cute little ass off that the next time you refuse to go home that I will not rest until I have it my way." She would never admit it, she was an independent strong woman after all, but she was touched that she meant this much to him. "Next time I just might go all caveman on you and throw you over my shoulder and drag you out of that lab."

"You wouldn't dare." Sara knew he was joking but still a picture of her thrown over his shoulder appeared in her head.

"I wouldn't bet if I were you. I care about you." Nick said, getting serious again. "And I hate it when we fight."

"Me too."

"Besides, I can't seem to sleep when you're not with me." Nick admitted.

"I missed you too." She knew the reason why she couldn't fall asleep that morning was not only because she was thinking about the incident, but also because she missed having his arms around her when she slept. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his, slowly getting off the table. She settled into his lap, straddling him as her arms went around his neck, pressing her body closer to his. Nick deepened the kiss, hungry for her lips as if he hadn't tasted them in years. She had no idea what she was doing to him. He was crazy about her but he was afraid to say too much too soon. Afraid that it would scare her off.

Sara couldn't believe that she had missed it so much to feel his lips upon hers, to have his arms around her. It's been only three days since the last time they have been intimate and it scared her that he had this effect on her. Their relationship was nothing like the ones she had had before, he was nothing like the other guys she had dated. Nick and her have been dating only for two weeks but Sara could already see a future with him. She knew that she was falling in love with him and it scared her immensely but what scared her more was the thought of a life without his touch, his kiss, without him.

When they pulled away, her lips were red and her eyes a darker shade of brown than usually, a sign that she was aroused. In some way it filled Nick with pride to know that it was him who was responsible for that look in her eyes. Sara rested her head on his shoulder and suppressed a yawn. As much as she wanted to make love to him just then, the lack of sleep was catching up with her. Nick noticed how exhausted she looked, he himself was only barely awake. In an attempt to keep her awake for a few minutes longer, he squeezed her sides and remembered her of her calculation.

"So…nine hundred eighty seven days. That's quite a number."

"Yeah, I know. We can never make up for that lost time."

"Don't be such a pessimist." Nick said and she let out a tired chuckle.

"Someone once said that the good thing about being a pessimist is that you're either proven right or pleasantly surprised." She said and raised her head to look him in the face.

"Then I'll do my best to surprise you." Nick said and waggled his brows suggestively at her. Sara smiled at him, brushing her fingers softly across his face.

"You already have." She told him. Nick didn't yet understand the full meaning of her words but that didn't bother Sara any further. She was not ready to reveal all of her feelings to him. Not yet but she was knew that that time will come. Nick pecked her on the lips before reaching down and taking her hand in his, entwining their fingers.

"Let's go to bed." He said and Sara nodded. They stood up, his hand still holding hers. They walked into his bedroom where Sara exchanged her clothes for a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt before climbing into bed with him.  
Nick covered them with the comforter before snaking his arm around her waste and resting his cheek against her shoulder. It didn't take them long to fall asleep.

**THE END**

* * *

_Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it_

_-Pandora-_


End file.
